


Brittle

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Beating, Branding, Burning, Dom/sub, Httyd whump, Krogan! Whunp, M/M, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan makes a mistake in his own judgment, and he ends up getting into quite a bit of trouble- both with Viggo, and with the dragon riders.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Kudos: 6





	Brittle

Krogan’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Viggo, who’s scowling, holding the little, yellow Terrible Terror like it's a weapon, and he’s getting ready to slap Krogan with it.

"Come on, Krogan, you know you want to hit me," Viggo sneers, his scowl turning into a smirk. "Just do it. You'll _enjoy_ it." the words are like a mocking shrill that digs itself into Krogan's brain 

The larger man settled into a fighting stance, holding out his knife with a small snarl of his own etching his face.

Viggo circles Krogan for a bit, who’s doing his best to keep his good eye on him. He was mostly blind in his right eye due to his scar, but it never usually slowed him down. In fact, it only made him more aware of his surroundings.

It was when he least expected it that Viggo attacked, and not in the way he was planning. Krogan screamed in agony, as the Terrible Terror’s flames licked at his face- at his back- everywhere.

He collapsed, and despite the fact that he was barely conscious, the pain stopping suddenly made him moan loudly.

Then, he was jostled awake even more, by the weight on his hips- the hands beginning to toss his clothes aside.

Krogan struggled weakly underneath his captor, rearing up ever so slightly to try and get them off of him.

“N- AAH-!” His words were cut off with a scream of agony, when a hand slammed into his charred and burnt face. He dropped to the floor again with a weak thud.

The hands continued to pull off his clothes- removing everything from the waist down, until he’s almost completely naked.

Tears began to well in his eyes. He was now completely awake, and he was absolutely sure of what was happening.

“Shh, shh, little flower. I’m going to make you feel so good!” Viggo purred into his ear, while he swiped away the salty tears that stung his burned face. “Don’t be scared. This won’t hurt if you cooperate with me.” Viggo’s voice was soft, but it did little to reassure Krogan.

Krogan squeezes his eyes shut, whining loudly in pain. Viggo gets off of him, and Krogan goes completely stiff with terror at the sound of Viggo’s belt rustling.

Then, there is a clank of metal on wood, and Krogan’s eyes snapped open. He tried desperately to get to his feet, struggling madly, while his face turned bright red with heat and flushing blood.

Viggo slapped him again, but Krogan did not fall. He just gave a sharp cry of pain, and stood in place, trembling like a leaf.

Snarling at the other’s disobedience, Viggo pushed Krogan into the table in front of them. Krogan squirmed madly underneath the weight of his captor, his eyes opening wide. Terror and adrenaline are pumping their way through his veins like he’s been shot with an arrow.

“Nonono- Viggo!” He cried, even as he felt something- something very, very telling beginning to press at the entrance to his body.

Viggo laughed, and gently pushed into him- dry. Krogan screamed, squeezing his eyes closed, while he tried to get Viggo out of him. This was wrong. This was so, so  _ wrong _ . He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

No one knew this- and Krogan would take this fact to the grave with him if he had to- he was a virgin. On both ends. He’d never been with anyone, and surely he wasn’t planning on it.

Viggo pulled out with a huffed growl, earning a new round of whimpering from Krogan’s throat at the feeling of his hole having to stretch once more- of it having to feel like it was being torn apart.

Viggo hummed softly.

“You have such a pretty scream,” He stated. “I’m going to keep it stored in my memory for as long as I live.” 

Krogan trembled at that. His legs started to shake when Viggo shifted his weight off of them to look for something.

“Now where’s your knife, beautiful?” Viggo asked gently, making Krogan tremble. “I don’t want to tear you, now do I?”

Krogan whimpered, and the noise broke and cracked into a sharp keen, one that begged to be spared. 

Knowing Viggo, Krogan would have no luck.

“Viggo, please-” he whimpered. “No!” 

“Ah, there it is.” Viggo’s weight on him shifted once more. The sound of metal on wood rang out again, and then Viggo gently grabbed one of Krogan’s hips, and slipped the knife up underneath the fabric of his shirt.

Krogan froze, his heart shuddering to a stop in his chest.

“Nono-” he started up with his begging again. “Viggo please! No! Stop I’ll do anything! Just don’t do thi-! The blade began to dig into the flesh around his left nipple. Viggo slid the knife into the flesh, and Krogan screamed in agony. Blood began to crawl out of his chest, while Viggo took the now useless flesh of Krogan’s nipple, as well as the slice of his pectoral, and dropped it to the floor disdainfully.

That was when Viggo placed the bloody knife on the table next to them.

“Anything, Krogan?” He asked gently. “You’ll do  _ anything _ ?”

Krogan nodded rapidly. 

“Please-”

“Then you can suck me off when I’m done with your ass.” Viggo growled, interrupting Krogan before he can continue. “Those lips of yours are oh so tantalizing.” 

Krogan shivered, and tears started to drool down his cheeks. Why had he opened his stupid mouth? 

Before Krogan could do anything more, Viggo was sliding his hand up underneath his shirt, and squeezing at his wound. He screamed in pain at the action, trying to squirm from Viggo’s grasp.The other man began to roll his fingers in the area, making Krogan’s already unsteady legs begin to tremble and shake even more. 

Blood began to drip down from Viggo’s hand and onto Krogan’s shirt. He gave another scream, as Viggo pulled his hand away, and patted his hip.

Krogan collapsed into the table from exhaustion, panting heavily.

“My, you certainly are quite easy to milk, aren’t you?” Viggo mused. The other man began to roll his fingers around Krogan’s entrance, smearing his own blood around the area, until he decided to finally slide his fingers into him, and the stretching made Krogan whimper softly in pain.

He moved two fingers around inside of Krogan for a little bit, before he slid another one into him. Krogan whimpered louder that time, earning another finger up inside of him. It made him scream in pain, and thrash in Viggo’s grasp.

Viggo only pulled his hand out when he’d stuffed his entire fist into him.

The removal hurt even worse than the insertion. Krogan screeched in pain. He tried to force Viggo off of him, but no, Viggo moved his hands to Krogan’s hips, and pushed his member up inside him.

Krogan thrashed like he’d been set on fire again, and he eventually dug his teeth into the wood of the table, trying to make the pain go away.

Viggo shifted inside of Krogan slightly, before he started to move Krogan, pushing him onto his hands and knees on the floor so that he could climb on top of his hips. Viggo leaned down to Krogan’s ear.

“You feel lovely, my flower.” he purred. “So tight, just how I like it.” 

Krogan began to flush brightly with humiliation and pain, his tears continuing to crawl down his face, stinging his face and his burns all the same.

Viggo started to thrust into him, and at first, the pace was gentle and loving, as if Viggo was trying to get a rise out of him.

Krogan shifted uncomfortably- heat was starting to pool in his belly despite every single part of his body screaming at him that this was wrong- that he wasn’t supposed to feel good doing this.

“Krogan holy  _ fuck _ ,” Viggo groaned. “Why don’t you move around a little more?” Krogan paused his squirming, and instead simply laid there.

Viggo took this as his chance to rip his hands into Krogan’s hair.

“I SAID MOVE,  _ WHORE _ !” He roared, pulling Krogan’s head back, and pulling at his scalp. 

He screamed in anguish, trying to pull away- he had to escape- he had to get away- ‘ _ nononono! _ ’

Krogan began to slam his face into the floor, while Viggo started to thrust inside of him, faster and faster. He was getting rougher, and the little bit of an erection that Krogan had had was disappearing.

Then, Viggo roughly pulled his hand out of Krogan’s hair, and slammed it into his stomach, forcing all of the air out of him.

Krogan wheezed, going slightly limp in Viggo’s grip, too stunned to move or do any more fighting.. 

Warm, sticky fluid began crawling down Krogan’s thighs, and it wasn’t long before more of it burst from his entrance, and Viggo screamed.

Viggo got off of him, panting, but Viggo didn’t stop there. The rustling of cloth and metal made Krogan squirm with terror. Viggo tied his belt around Krogan’s legs, and then, he left him there for a little while.

When he came back, Viggo forced his mouth open, not getting bit despite the fact of Krogan’s thrashing and biting.

Viggo started to force something into Krogan’s mouth, which was long, and large. He nearly choked on it, in fact.

Once that was done, Viggo started to shove something up into his sore entrance again, and Krogan whined through whatever it was that was in his mouth at the feeling of the item snaking up inside of him. 

Krogan shifted uncomfortably, while Viggo laughed.

“Don’t worry, this is just a stand-in before I have some more fun with you.” he purred gently, rubbing at Krogan’s butt. Then, he squeezed one of his cheeks.

Then, there was the noise of a knob being turned, and the thing inside him began to thicken. 

Krogan gave a muffled cry of shock, as when he thrashed around enough so that he could see his tummy, there was a large bulge starting to show in it. Once the thing seemed to reach capacity, and the fact that his skin was now starting to grow red and puckered from stretching too much, the feeling of fluid gushing into him made him scream again in terror.

The fluid was warm and very, very sloshy inside of him, and it was pouring into him so quickly that his tummy started to swell up. He had a very noticeable roundness to his abdomen when Viggo finally pulled the thing out of him, and then shoved something back up his ass.

“There.” Viggo stated. “That will keep all of that lovely semen I’ve been keeping for you inside there.” 

Krogan whined softly.

“Now, I want to see you really squirm.” Viggo purred gently. He began fiddling with something behind him, and it wasn’t until Viggo shoved something over his member, and forced it into an erection, that Krogan really started to squirm.

He began to give muffled cries of terror through his gag, as Viggo stood up. The other man pulled the gag from Krogan’s mouth, and then forced his own member down Krogan’s throat.

* * *

Krogan awoke to pain. His mind was hazy with it- every inch of him hurt, and he was itchy and scratchy from numerous different dried fluids clinging to his frame. When he opened his eyes, the room seemed to spin and gyrate, and it took every little bit of his willpower not to vomit all over himself.

Then, there was the voices. They pounded into his skull as soon as he heard them, and made him want to tear out his hair and scream. 

“Unghhh,” he couldn’t help the noise that came crawling from his throat when he sat up, and his eyes slowly began to focus.

Well, eye. Something was severely wrong with his right eye. It wouldn’t wouldn’t focus properly, let alone- he shook his head. His eyes fluttered heavily, and he moaned again. 

Hands gripped at his shoulders, and suddenly, Viggo was right there in his face again, taunting him and touching him- running his filthy hands all over him.

“Nuh... NOUHGgnhhh...” he slurs, trying to push the hands away. “Stuohp-”

Krogan’s eyes start to focus on the face in front of him, and to his own muted horror, it’s one of the dragon riders. Ingerman. He looks concerned. 

“Hey,” his voice filters through his head, before it solidifies. “Hey! You’re okay! You’re  _ okay! _ ” the young man’s hands gently squeeze his shoulders 

Krogan blinked at him drowsily, his eyes gleaming with a deep, unsettling fear.

Ingerman eyes him for a moment, peeved.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, and Krogan blinked at him. 

“What do you want with me?” He asked softly, shivering gently, trying to ignore the question as best as he possibly could. These people would hurt him. They hated him. They had to.

It was when the young man placed his hands on his bare legs that he lashed out, kicking at him to get away.

“No!” he yelped. His foot landed on the young man's shoulder, and was easily caught in a gentle hand.

“Shh, you’re alright,” Ingerman soothes, while the sound of another pair of boots echoed from behind him. Heavy boots.

“Has he said anything about what happened?” A voice asked. It was gruff and deep- a familiar tone- Haddock’s father.

Ingerman looked down at him, and he frowned deeply at him.

“No, sir. He just woke up.” the young man stated. “He’s delirious. Won’t say anything to me really.” 

Krogan’s eyebrows- or eyebrow- cinched together, while he gave a sharp hiss of pain and anger. 

He was right there! Why did they speak down on him like he was a child? Why did they make him feel as if he were plummeting down, down, down into a spiraling well of pain? Hadn’t he had enough done to him already? Wasn’t Viggo’s punishment enough for them?

Krogan screamed in rage, and he slammed his fists into the wooden floor, only to yell out in pain, his eyes welling with tears. He dropped to the floor, curling in on himself.

Rage trembled through him at the feeling of the eyes on his back. Concerned eyes. 

Then, it was humiliation. He was still completely nude from the waist down, and it wasn’t like the tattered remains of his cloak were going to do anything to cover his shame.

The sound of Haddock’s father settling down next to him was what next met his senses, and Krogan acted on instinct, rolling over and lunging at the man. He seemed to have expected this, as he quickly held him by the sides, holding him away from his face.

Rage clawed in the pit of Krogan’s stomach, while he wiggled and snarled in the man’s grasp.

“Hey-” the man tried, to no avail. “Son,  _ stop _ .” 

Krogan froze up in place, his eyes widening fearfully.

“There you go, it’s alright.” Stoick soothed. “You’re alright, son.” the man ran a large hand down his back, letting Krogan arch up into it and whine for a little bit, after which, he settled down against the man’s chest.

He had to shift so his burnt face wasn’t throbbing like it was still on fire against the other’s clothes.

Now, the young man stepped around them, and sat down, poking at the wounds on his back.

Krogan reared back, and hissed sharply, trying to squirm and fight, only to have his fight, however weak it was, to be forced into compliance and pressed to the other’s chest.

“You’re alright. I know it hurts.” Krogan slammed his unburnt hand into the other’s chest, wiggling his hips to try and free himself.

Fishlegs sighs from behind him.

“I’m going to go get the sedatives.” He grunted, and with that, Krogan froze up once more. 

He watched the other walk out of the room, and then, he squeezed himself from the other man’s grasp. His eyes finally focus on the fact that he’s in a cell. A wooden cell. He can’t escape. He won’t be able to escape.

Krogan backed away into a far corner, slapping his hands against the wall, eyes wild and pained.

He whimpered at the sound of footsteps, and he quickly darted around the other person, and out of the door, no longer caring if anyone saw him. 

Then, with one move, he glanced up at the rafters, and climbed up into them to hide. 

Krogan’s breaths came out in sharp pants and heavy wheezing, his voice having become thick and raspy due to overuse and fear. 

The man huddled down in the rafters, eyes scanning the area with a deep frown on his face. He was waiting, ready to pounce and to run away.

The young man came back, and spotted him roosting in the rafters, frowning deeply.

“Krogan, can you please come down? We’re only trying to help you.”

Krogan hissed sharply, arching his tingling back.

The young man sighed deeply, and climbed up to the second level of the stables.

“Come on, you’re okay,” 

Krogan cocked his head slightly, as he slipped down off of the strange platform, whimpering gently. He hurt. Really, really bad.

Ingerman gently grasped onto his shoulders, and sat him down on the floor to look him over. A prick in the side of his neck was the last thing he felt, before he simply blacked out. 


End file.
